


Summon Me a Soulmate

by theotherdoctor (blueharlequin)



Series: Adventures of the Sailing Ship Sam Winchester [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Bitter Samgirl Club, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Romantic Soulmates, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Soulmates, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/theotherdoctor
Summary: Sam’s soulmate turns out to be one of the worst things he could have imagined as a hunter.





	Summon Me a Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Sam would be about 18, right when he trying to get a scholarship to leave and go to college. This is not a threesome, Sam only has a soulmark for Crowley. No beta, so mistakes are probably a given.

Crowley doesn't normally answer a summons, but this time there is something weird and insistent about it. Not only that, the person used his real name, in Archaic Hebrew of all things. To say he is startled when he appears before a teary-eyed teenage boy would be an understatement. The sigil he's standing in is a perfectly rendered invocation circle and devil's trap. Crowley is at turns impressed at the craftsmanship and indignant that a mortal thought they could capture him. These particular symbols only work on human demons, not the Fallen. He looked around and noted he was in the basement of a particularly run-down house. He threw his senses out further and could see that they were alone in a sparse suburb of a small US town. Oddly, the teen had been silent the entire time the demon had spent observing his surroundings. Crowley finally looked back at him and noted that he was afraid but curious. The demon was intrigued by the peculiarity; he could feel something was different about this human.

"Well?" his voice broke the silence abruptly, "What are you on about?"

The young man unfolded from the floor, he's tall, gangly, not comfortable in his skin. He looked shaken but spoke quietly. "I want to get away from the life I'm in."

For a microsecond Crowley almost thought the teen had summoned him to have him take his life. However, the words were shocking enough for him to step out of the circle and place his hand on the boy's temple. They both drew in a sharp breath. Crowley could _see_ everything, past, present, and future. He's almost knocked down by it. The teen had a _Great Plan_ written right into his body, and normally Crowley couldn't see the future, but it was all there, spread out in its terrible glory over his blood and bones. He's so surprised that he misses the teen's next movement and is dropped back into the circle like a pebble thrown in a pond.

From the floor, Crowley snapped his fingers as the adolescent thundered toward the basement door. It slammed shut and locked itself. The teen turned around and came back ready to attack but Crowley yelled, "Stop! Stop! I'm not going to hurt you. What is your name?"

The teen hesitated just on the other side of the sigil. "Sam," he muttered sullenly.

"Sam." Crowley rolled it around in his mouth, tasted the way it felt to finally know his other soulmate's name after all these years. "Sam, you said my words. Did I say yours?" He had to make sure, over six millennia amount of certainty in one sentence.

“Yes.” The teen whispered, his voice on the edge of tears. It almost broke Crowley’s figurative heart. The young man didn’t know anything about the Fallen or other demons besides that they were wholly evil. It must be crushing him to find out his soulmate was one. He knew he had to choose his next words very carefully.

“I’m going to make a deal with you, since that is what you called me for, correct?” The teen nodded. “I’m going to help you leave this life behind, the only thing I want in return is for you to give me a chance as your soulmate.”

Sam was quiet for a few moments. He had no right to be, but Crowley was proud that the young man was taking the time to think about it. “Okay, yes, but I want to know why? Can’t demons just take what they want? What did you see?”

 _“Ah, he was paying attention.”_ The demon thought. “I could just steal you away, and keep you as my own. I’m a demon, it’s what we supposedly do, be cruel and vile without any regard. However, I’m sure even you know the lore about soulmates who don’t agree to the match.”

Sam nodded, “The pairing goes sour and their soulmarks fade away, both partners come to an unfortunate end sooner or later.”

“I may be a Fallen angel, but that pales in comparison to the pain and emptiness that comes with a broken soulmateship.” Crowley shuddered at the memories of some of the cases he had seen. “As for what I saw, Armageddon. Again.”

“Again?” Sam said incredulously. “What do you mean again?”

Crowley might have cursed Her at that moment, the realisation hit him in the worse way. He was going to be the end of another Apocalypse, all because he found his soulmate. Aziraphale was going to have a chuckle over that. “So… a friend and I might have had something to do with all of that weird phenomena you saw a few years ago? It was a barely averted end of times.” Sam gaped at him in disbelief. “As for how it relates to you. I can see it. Someone tampered with you when you were a wee babe. There is demon blood infused inside of you with all sorts of nasty designs and plots. Becoming the next Antichrist, possession by Lucifer…” Crowley had to stop because Sam was starting to hyperventilate listening to him describe his destiny. He gathered the teen in his arms. “Ssssh, it’s alright,” he crooned rocking him back and forth, “We’ll fix it, no need to fret.”

Crowley placed both of his hands on either side of Sam’s face and looked him in the eye. “So this might hurt quite a bit, but we need to get that out of there and then we need to leave. Are you okay with that?” Sam nodded dazedly, too shocked to really protest. The demon put his arms back around the young man. “Now hold on tight.” As Crowley burned through the weird latticework of demon blood, he was suddenly enraged when he touched deeper and found another Fallen’s signature. He loathed Azazel, and although the other demon was a Prince of Hell, his magic was not excessively strong. Crowley was disgusted how easily the sloppy spellwork was disassembled. It seemed that the majority of Sam’s destiny was going to be shaped by cleverly placed agents of Hell limiting his choices at defining moments, along with regular doses of more demon’s blood.

Sam had passed out by the time Crowley finished. He checked and doubled checked that the evil taint was completely gone. He was a tiny bit worried that being what he was, he did not get it all, but was comforted by the fact that he could have Aziraphale check as well. Crowley brushed Sam’s hair back from his face and gazed at him tenderly. He was awed and humbled at what he saw inside of Sam. The young man’s soul was beautiful and blinding in its intensity, and the demon could not believe that Sam was his. Part of him felt unworthy that he had the marks of not one but two amazing beings. With a little snap, he threw yet another spanner in both Heaven and Hell’s plans. They disappeared from the run-down house, never to return, and appeared in his long-disused London flat. Crowley was glad that he had kept it for storage among other things. It would give him a moment to re-orient Sam and explain what would happen next.

He placed Sam on the suddenly no longer dusty couch and sat next to him, “Sam, wake up,” he whispered. Crowley was not quite expecting the teen to wake up swinging, but it did not surprise him given what he had seen of his background. He dodged out of the way and let Sam re-acclimate himself.

“Where are we? What happened?” Sam swung around and looked at his surroundings.

“We are in London and you are now free to do whatever you want.” Crowley shifted nervously in his sprawl across the couch. “I’ll set you up with whatever you need to start a new life, no strings attached.” He knew that was not what he agreed to, but he couldn’t trap Sam with a deal like that. Sam was his soulmate, and he would bear being without him if that was what Sam wanted.

The young man looked at him suspiciously, but his scrutiny was interrupted when a certain angel popped into existence next to him. Sam jumped back and exclaimed, “What the Hell!”

“Not at all.” The angel replied. “Crowley, where have you been? You missed tea. And who is this?”

“Angel! I found my soulmate!” The demon gestured excitedly to Sam.

The angel turned and looked the young man up and down as a smile bloomed across his face. “Oh Crowley, you found him. How delightful!” Sam felt an overwhelming wave of love and happiness sweep over him.

“Sam, this is Aziraphale, he’s an angel. You can think of him as… sort of like my platonic life partner. Zira is my other soulmate.”

The angel knew Crowley has been waiting for his other soulmate for what seemed like forever. He was overjoyed for his dear demon. Crowley deserved all the love to be offered and if what he felt from the young man was true, Sam had a great capacity for it just waiting to be shared and reciprocated. Aziraphale gently took the teen’s hand, “My dear boy, I hope we can be friends.”

Sam thought he ought to have felt jealous, or cheated that Crowley wasn’t exclusively his since Sam only had one mark, but for some reason, he couldn’t find a single place in his heart for either feeling. Instead, he smiled back and said, “I think I’d like that.”

The look on Crowley’s face was enough to convince both of them that everything would work out just fine. “Well then,” Aziraphale remarked, “Let’s go out and celebrate. I’m sure everyone is famished.” They joined hands, and this time, Aziraphale snapped them into their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is Crowley’s romantic soulmate. Aziraphale is Crowley’s platonic soulmate. As to that convention, there is simply not a universe I can comprehend that Crowley and Aziraphale are not together in some manner or another.


End file.
